


Vivendo felizes para sempre

by Mindiangrowl



Series: Felizes Para Sempre [3]
Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindiangrowl/pseuds/Mindiangrowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vida de Danny e Mindy juntos, tudo que vem atrelado ao casamento e criação dos filhos. Fanfic do futuro, sequência de Passos para o felizes para sempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pais no meio da noite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ana(BrasilTMP)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ana%28BrasilTMP%29).



> Então, essa é a continuação das histórias sobre Dandy Passos para o felizes para sempre e esse primeiro capítulo é uma espécie de continuação de minha história “Nomes de bebês”, a história em geral provavelmente será muito linear a não ser que especifique, mas irei conectando momentos aleatórios sobre casamento e filhos, aproveite. Agradecimentos especiais para minha beta robinbrowneyes1975, por suas excelentes habilidades de edição, você pode segui-la em tumblr: redrobin2175.

_Alimentação das 2 da manhã (Danny)_

“Danny...Danny...bebês...se levanta…vai." Mindy murmurou, cutucando Danny quando ela ouviu os choros dos bebês pelo monitor.

"Hein, o quê? Não, Min, ésua vez…vocêvai.” disse Danny, confuso levantando a cabeça do travesseiro e então voltando.

"Não, eu os alimentei da última vez, ésua vez. Levante, seu preguiçoso, alimente nossos filhos para eu poder voltar a dormir!" disse Mindy, batendo nele com o travesseiro.

"Ai, certo, ok, eu vou, eu vou.” disse Danny, se arrastando para fora da cama. Ele foi atéa cozinha, pegou duas mamadeiras do leite de Mindy e esquentou.

Ele então foi atéo berçário. Ele segurou Chloe que imediatamente parou de chorar e sorriu com o cheiro e conforto do pai a abraçando. Robbie estava acordado, mas estava quieto em seu berço; ele não chorava muito, o que o médico disse ser normal. Danny, entretanto, sabia que se ele estivesse acordado e não estava chorando provavelmente sóprecisava de uma troca de fralda. Chloe, contudo, continuaria a chorar atéque estivesse alimentada e cheia, o porquêdele ter ido atéela primeiro.

“Tudo bem, tudo bem, Bambina, papai estácom você.” Danny disse, segurando-a e colocando a mamadeira em sua boca. Chloe sugou feliz, rapidamente drenando a garrafa inteira. Ele a colocou para arrotar e então colocou-a de volta no berço. Ele então foi atéseu filho. Robbie também deu ao pai um sorriso enquanto Danny checava e trocava sua fralda. Ele depois choramingou um pouco e Danny retirou a segunda mamadeira que Robbie vagarosamente sugou. Ele andou atéuma das cadeiras que sua mãe havia comprado para eles e sentou enquanto bebia lentamente. Danny bocejou enquanto colocou seu filho trocado, alimentado e arrotado de volta ao berço. Ele tomou um momento para sóolhar para os dois. Ele acariciou os cachos castanhos de Robbie, antes de dar um beijo em sua cabeça. Andando até Chloe, ele fez o mesmo com seus cachinhos, antes de beijar sua testa.

Assim como estava relutante para sair da cama, ele se arrastou para longe dos filhos adormecidos e voltou para a cama. Surpreendentemente, ele encontrou Mindy acordada e esperando por ele. Ele sabia que ela sempre dormia melhor quando ele estava ao seu lado.

“Eles voltaram a dormir? Chloe te deu trabalho?" Mindy perguntou com um bocejo.

"Sim, não, eles estão bem. Vem cá.” Danny disse, deitando de volta na cama e gentilmente trazendo Mindy para perto dele, colocando ela em seus braços. Ela suspirou alegremente e voltou a dormir. Como havia feito com seus filhos, ele deu um beijo na cabeça de sua mulher antes de voltar a dormir também.

* * *

 

_Alimentação das 2 horas da manhã (Mindy)_

Mindy ouviu sons familiares dos seus bebêchorando. Ela suspirou, bocejou e se arrastou para fora da cama. Era o turno dela para a alimentação das 2 da manhã. Ela ainda estava na licença-maternidade, mas porque ela tinha a maioria dos turnos com os gêmeos, enquanto Danny tinha consultas na clínica, ela estava exausta. Quem sabia que gêmeos davam tanto trabalho? Sem dúvida ela amava Chloe e Robbie, mas ela não ficava sem dormir assim desde a residência. Retirando o leite materno que ela havia coletado antes de ir dormir, ela esquentou duas mamadeiras, sabendo que Robbie iria querer ser alimentado um pouco depois da irmã.

Andando em direção ao berçário e pegando sua filha, Mindy instantaneamente esqueceu de sua falta de sono. O pequeno anjinho chorando segurava Mindy com seus dedos. Mindy percebeu que era assim para Danny, quando ele primeiramente se apaixonou por ela. Ela colocou a mamadeira na boca do bebê, assistindo ela sugar com ganância. Danny brincou dizendo que Chloe tinha o apetite da mãe, o que Mindy não achou muito engraçado. Ela nunca admitiria em voz alta para Danny, mas ele estava certo, sua filha amava comer tanto quanto ela. Robbie comeu tanto quanto sua irmã, mas, ao contrário dela, ele tomava um tempo com suas refeições.

Mindy colocou Chloe para arrotar, trocou sua fralda e a pôs de volta no berço. Pegando seu filho, o bebêsuspirou para ela. Ela sabia que Robbie amava seu pai, mas ele sóoferecia a Danny um sorriso, enquanto sempre suspirava para Mindy. 

"Ei, lindo. Pronto para comer?" perguntou Mindy, sorrindo para seu filho antes de colocar a mamadeira em sua boca. Ela andou atéa cadeira de balanço e sentou. Ela se virou quando ouviu um barulho atrás dela. Viu Danny passando a mão nos olhos para espantar o sono. Ele andava em sua direção.

“Estou com ele. Vocêdevia voltar para a cama. Não tenho nenhum parto atéa tarde.” disse Danny, se dirigindo ao filho. Ele sabia que Mindy tinha tido um dia duro com os gêmeos porque Chloe esteve agitada.

"Não, Danny, estábem. Estou bem.” Mindy disse, sorrindo para seu marido antes de voltar sua atenção para Robbie.

“Posso me sentar com você então?" perguntou Danny.

"Claro, querido.” Mindy disse com outro sorriso. Danny tomou assento na outra cadeira perto dela. Ele sóassistiu-a assistindo e alimentando seu filho. Mindy

segurando um de seus filhos era uma imagem da qual ele nunca se cansava. Robbie terminou sua mamadeira e Danny se ofereceu para trocá-lo antes de colocá-lo em seu berço. Os dois então foram atéo quarto. Eles entraram em colapso na cama, se abraçaram e dormiram rapidamente.

* * *

 

_Crianças doentes (Danny &Mindy)_

"Mamãe, papai, não me sinto bem.” disse uma Chloe com quatro anos de idade, entrando so quarto de seus pais e indo para o lado do pai da cama. Estava no meio da noite, mas Danny e Mindy instantaneamente acordaram com o som de sua filha.

“O que háde errado, Chlo? Vem cá.” Danny disse, levantando-a para a cama, enquanto Mindy acendeu a luz.

“Minha barriga dói..." disse Chloe, sua mão no estômago e deitada perto do pai. Danny colocou a mão em sua cabeça.

“Ela estáum pouco quente.” Danny disse voltando-se para Mindy. Mindy rapidamente levantou e pegou o termômetro infantil na gaveta de remédios. Ela deu a Danny e então eles foram checar Robbie. Robbie parecia estar suando; ele tinha sua mão na barriga e estava gemendo enquanto dormia. Ela rapidamente o examinou e entrou de volta em seu quarto.

“Robbie está doente também.” disse Mindy.

"Chloe estácom uma febre muito alta; acho que nós devemos levá-los ao hospital.” disse Danny. Mindy gentilmente colocou Robbie na cama perto de sua irmãantes de correr e pegar casacos para ela e Danny. Danny disse algumas palavras para acalmar Chloe, antes de pegar sapatos e jaquetas para as crianças no quarto dos gêmeos. Eles então se apressaram para o hospital.

_Mais tarde_

Jáno hospital os médicos deram aos gêmeos os remédios certos e fluidos para reduzir a febre assim como combater a doença no estômago que haviam contraído. Mindy ficou entre as duas camas de hospital, uma mão confortando Chloe por tocar seu cabelo e a outra segurando a mão de Robbie. Danny sentou numa cadeira entre as duas camas segurando um livro.

"Papai, vocêpode fazer as vozes, como vocêfaz quando mamãe estádoente?" Chloe, que estava segurando o ursinho marrom, perguntou.

"Sim, faça a voz engraçada do tio Jeremy, papai." Robbie entrou na conversa, sua outra mão segurando Senhor Pescoço.

"Certo, voz engraçada do tio Jeremy chegando.” Danny disse então começando a ler o livro de rimas preferido dos filhos com seu mal sotaque inglês.

"Jack e Jill subiram uma colina..." Danny continuou a ler.

Mindy sorriu enquanto seu marido e melhor amigo lia para os filhos dormirem. Ela era tão sortuda de não sóter Danny Castellano como seu companheiro e melhor amigo, mas como o pai maravilhoso de seus dois filhos. Seu coração batia forte para o quanto ele e sua pequena família significavam para ela. Mesmo com seus pequenos filhos no hospital, ela não podia deixar de sorrir enquanto Danny lia. Isso, tudo isso, os altos e baixos e ela sabia que o que ainda viria era o real significado de viver felizes para sempre e ela não podia esperar para vivenciar isso tudo.

 


	2. Noite fora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui está o segundo capítulo. Danny e Mindy saiam pela primeira vez desde que os gêmeos nasceram. Robbie e Chloe tem seis meses de idade, aproveite. Agradecimento especial a minha beta robinbrowneyes1975 por editar este capítulo.

"Então, os números de emergência estão todos na geladeira. Chloe jácomeu, mas Robbie não ficarácom fome por pelo menos mais 30 minutos. Eles dois estão trocados, mas provavelmente precisarão de mais uma antes de irem dormir. Se Chloe ficar agitada, coloque o cd que deixei na bancada da cozinha. Isso deve acalmá-la. Quando eles estiverem prontos para dormir, tenha certeza que Chloe estácom ursinho marrom, ela não vai dormir sem ele, e que Robbie estácom Sr. Pescoço. Estou esquecendo alguma coisa? Acho que estou esquecendo algo. Danny, o que estou esquecendo?!" Mindy disse, andando pelo apartamento.

"Min, estátudo bem. Isso étudo. Nós vamos deixá-los em boas mãos. Nós devemos ir ou vamos perder as reservas.” Danny falou.

"Certo, vocêestácerto. Talvez, talvez a gente deva fazer isso outra noite. Posso jurar que ouvi Robbie mais espirrar mais cedo.” disse Mindy, pronta para mandar Betsy para casa e cancelar a noite.

“Não foi nada. Ele estábem. Eles vão ficar bem. Vou sentir saudade também, mas merecemos uma noite fora."

“Não se preocupe, Dr. L, Dr.C. Eles vão ficar bem. Vão aproveitar a noite.” disse Betsy. Ela estava tão animada pelos médicos terem chamado-a para cuidar das crianças.

"Obrigado, Betsy, nós agradecemos. Vamos, Min."

"Obrigada. Nós ligamos para checar daqui a uma hora, então fique perto do telefone.” Mindy disse enquanto Danny praticamente a empurrava para a porta.

“Vocêestálinda, aliás.” Danny sussurrou em seu ouvido, quando estavam no corredor, enquanto sutilmente agarrava sua bunda. Mindy esteve andando pelo apartamento depois de se vestir, enquanto ele esteve ocupado trocando os gêmeos, então eles não tiveram um momento a sós atéagora.

"Danny!" disse Mindy, mas não pode deixar de sorrir. Ela amava quando seu marido deixava a voz grave desse jeito. Ela estava bem perto de agarrá-lo no corredor e fazer sexo com ele no elevador, mas então eles com certeza perderiam as reservas.

“Vocênão estámal também.” Mindy disse com um sorriso provocante, antes de entrelaçar sua mão na dele.

Eles foram atéo elevador, mãos ainda juntas. Uma vez no saguão, Danny foi chamar um táxi, enquanto Mindy ficou dentro. Estava no meio do inverno, então as temperaturas estavam bem baixas. Danny mostrou a Mindy que eles tinham um táxi e ela se juntou a ele láfora. Ele abriu a porta para ela, então se juntou a ela quando estava jásentada. Mindy amava que mesmo com _tr_ _ê_ _s anos de casamento_ Danny ainda era cavalheiro e romântico. Quando eles se conheceram, ela nunca pensou que Danny Castellano poderia ser romântico.

Eles chegaram ao restaurante, um dos tailandeses preferidos de Mindy. Eles fizeram o pedido. Danny tentou conversar, mas Mindy continuava olhando para seu telefone, como se a qualquer segundo fosse tocar. Ela estava checando o Facebook para ter certeza que Betsy não estava postando nada ou tweetando quando deveria estar com a atenção voltada para os gêmeos.

"Min, estáescutando?"

“O quê? Não, desculpe, querido. Acho que estou tendo um pouco de ansiedade pela separação. Tipo, e se eles estiverem chorando muito agora porque não estou lápara segurá-los?" Mindy disse.

"Min, vamos. Eles estão bem. Se houver algo errado, Betsy vai nos ligar.” disse Danny, tocando a mão dela com a dele do outro lado da mesa.

“Acha que algo estáerrado? Oh meu Deus, e se eles estiverem doentes? Nós temos que voltar. Temos que voltar agora!" Mindy disse, entrando em pânico.

"Mindy! Por favor, esse era para ser nosso momento a sós." Danny disse, acalmando-a.

"Desculpe, estou agindo de maneira irracional. Nunca entendi essas mães que enlouquecem por ficarem longe dos filhos por trinta minutos. Estou me transformando numa dessas mães. Danny, não deixe me transformar numa dessas mães. Me ensine seu jeito. Como vocêestátão calmo?" perguntou Mindy.

"Calmo? Min, estou tão nervoso quanto você. Sinto tanta a falta deles. Estou preocupado com eles também, mas um de nós tem que ser o pai lógico nesse casamento."

“Como é?"

“Vocêsabe o que quero dizer."

"Sim, eu sei e sinto muito. Vamos aproveitar nosso jantar. Prometo tentar não enlouquecer de novo e sóaproveitar nosso tempo juntos sem bebês chorando, fraldas fedidas ou vômitos" Mindy disse, tomando um longo respiro e sorrindo para seu marido.

“Bom." Danny disse tocando seu braço mais uma vez antes de beber vinho. Mindy tomou o seu também e relaxou pelo resto do jantar.

Depois da sobremesa, o casal foi caminhar, de mãos dadas e sorrindo. Mindy olhou para seu celular, vendo que era hora de checar com Betsy. Ela decidiu esperar um pouco mais porque estava aproveitando a caminhada com o marido. Eles estavam chegando a um banco de parque e Danny fez menção para que sentassem.

“Váem frente. Ligue para Betsy. Sei que vocêquer.” disse Danny.

“Como vocêsabe?" perguntou Mindy.

“Porque por mais que adore caminhar com você, eu quero saber como eles estão também.” Danny admitiu. Mindy deu-lhe um beijo antes de pegar seu celular e ligar para o celular de Betsy.

"Alô."

"Oi, Betsy, como eles estão? Chloe estádando trabalho?" perguntou Mindy, então colocou o celular no viva-voz.

"Oi, Dr.L. Eles estão bem. Alimentei Robbie. Chloe ficou um pouco agitada, mas a música ajudou. Ela dormiu depois disso. Robbie estáadormecendo agora.” disse Betsy, falando baixo.

“Deixe eu falar com ela.” Uma voz ao fundo disse.

“Quem é Betsy? Vocêlevou um garoto para casa? Nós dissemos: sem convidados!" disse Danny, pegando o celular de Mindy.

"Não, Dr. C. Sou eu, Morgan, o enfermeiro da Schulman & Associados.” disse Morgan.

"Morgan, sabemos quem é. O que estáfazendo aí?!" disse Mindy, pegando o celular de Danny.

“Estou ajudando Betsy, dah!" disse Morgan.

"Dr.L, Dr.C, prometo que não o convidei, ele simplesmente apareceu. Ele tinha uma chave e sóentrou. Eu jáia dizer que eIe estáaqui, quando colocasse Robbie no berço, juro." disse Betsy, entrando em pânico.

“Está, estátudo bem, Betsy. Acreditamos em você. Morgan, que coisa!?" disse Mindy.

“Bem, como seu padrinho, quem melhor para cuidar deles? Sabia que vocês iriam sair esta noite e estava esperando por uma ligação. Fiquei cansado de esperar e vim. Pensei que como enfermeiro, poderia ser proteção extra para o bem estar e segurança deles."

“Estábrincando? Vocênão éo padrinho, Richie e Rishi são!" disse Danny. Essa não foi a primeira vez que ele teve que dizer isso a Morgan.

“De qualquer jeito, os dois estão dormindo. Eles estão ótimos, então voltem a sua noite romântica, tenho tudo sob controle. Nos vemos daqui a pouco.” disse Morgan, então desligou.

"Morgan, Morgan! Droga, te disse que não deveríamos ter saído essa noite!" disse Mindy, batendo em Danny.

"Ai, ei, Min. Pare. Se acalme! Morganéinofensivo. Os gêmeos estão dormindo. Betsy ainda estálá. Eles vão ficar bem."

“Vocêestácerto. Estácerto. Desculpe ter batido em você, querido. Eu só…como ele conseguiu uma chave?" disse Mindy.

“O Morgan. Quem sabe?" disse Danny, mexendo a cabeça.

Eles continuaram sua caminhada e então decidiram pegar alguns donuts da sua padaria preferida, antes de chamarem um táxi e irem para casa. Eles encontraram Morgan dormindo no sofá, enquanto Betsy sentava lendo. O monitor dos bebês estava na mesa. Eles agradeceram Betsy, pagaram-na, então a mandaram para casa. Eles decidiram não acordar Morgan e também esqueceram de dar uma bronca nele de manhã. Se algo acontecesse de errado com os gêmeos, seria bom ter um enfermeiro por perto, assim como Betsy.

Mindy foi ao berçário para checar os gêmeos, enquanto Danny pegou um cobertor no armário e colocou em cima de Morgan. Ele então se juntou a Mindy no berçário. Sua mulher estava olhando com adoração para os seus bebês dormindo.

“Acho que eles cresceram, o que éridículo porque a gente sósaiu por três horas. Acho que sónão queria perder nada.” disse Mindy, beijando cada testa.

"Sim, sei o que vocêquer dizer. Quando voltei a trabalhar, depois que eles nasceram, não pude parar de pensar sobre o fim do dia quando podia vir para casa para eles e você. Queria ver todos os sorrisos que perdi estando fora."

“Mas eu te mando quatro fotos a cada hora.” Mindy disse com um sorriso.

"Sei, mas não éa mesma coisa de tê-los bem na sua frente, sabe?"

"Sim."

“Devemos ir para a cama. Nosso encontro não acabou ainda.” Danny disse, pegando sua mão e olhando para ela calorosamente.

"Danny, não podemos. Morgan ainda estáaqui. Ele vai escutar!" Mindy protestou num tom baixo.

“Então a gente tranca a porta e posso ser silencioso se vocêfor.” Danny disse, trazendo-a para perto dele.

“Vocêestádentro.” Mindy sussurrou, levando-o para fora do berçário e em direção ao quarto.


	3. Primeiro dia da escola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui está o capítulo 3, os gêmeos estão com três anos e é o primeiro dia deles na pré-escola, Danny está com um pouco de ansiedade. Eu caracterizei os gêmeos de acordo com uma mistura de diferentes crianças da minha vida com o que imagino que os filhos de Dandy seriam, espero que goste. Esse capítulo também é postado como uma peça individual, que eu postei ontem para admissão na operação água tônica.  
> -MG

“Vocês estão com tudo: lanches, brinquedos?" Danny perguntou enquanto ficava de frente para os gêmeos.

"Sim, papai.” Chloe disse irritada. Essa era a terceira vez que seu pai perguntava isso. Robbie sóacenou com a cabeça enquanto segurava a mão da irmã.

Aos três anos Chloe jáera bem precoce. No aniversário dos gêmeos, ela anunciou que o único presente que queria era ir para a escola e rapidamente completou o pedido com vestidos e sapatos, além de uma nova boneca. Ela era mesmo filha de sua mãe, determinada e teimosa. Ela também tinha a impaciência para coisas triviais do pai, como quando sua mãe discursou sobre o que uma atriz havia feito com a filha e como ela tinha roubado isso de Mindy e Chloe.

O interesse de Chloe era em seus desenhos favorito, especialmente nas princesas da Disney, das quais Elsa de Frozen era sua preferida. Na verdade ela amava tanto o filme que fazia seu irmão gêmeo reencenar as cenas do filme com ela. Robbie amava muito sua irmã, então ele brincava junto, exceto quando ela tentava vesti-lo como um personagem feminino, como Anna, a irmãde Elsa. Era quando ele desistia e ia brincar com seus Legos. Com três anos Robbie tinha uma ávida razão e olho para detalhes; passava horas quieto brincando e construindo com seus Legos. Chloe de vez em quando ajudava, mas ficava entediada e ia brincar com suas bonecas.

Apesar dos gêmeos terem interesses diferentes, um não ficava longe do outro. Eles eram bem próximos e quando era sobre o playground, eles sempre protegiam um ao outro, se outra criança disse algo mal. Ou se alguém tentasse empurrar Robbie, que era um menino tão sensível, Chloe iria imediatamente entrar na situação para proteger seu irmão.

"Mamãe!" Robbie e Chloe gritaram com um sorriso no rosto quando Mindy chegou apressada. Ela estava vestida com sua farda.

“Graças a Deus, consegui chegar a tempo. Olhe para meus bebês, prontos para a escola.” disse Mindy, abraçando os gêmeos. Ela estava no turno da noite do hospital e planejou encontrar Danny na pré-escola dos gêmeos quando ela largasse. Mesmo estando exausta ela não queria perder o primeiro dia de escola deles.

“Sim, eles vão entrar na sala em alguns minutos. Como foi sua noite?" perguntou Danny, dando um beijo rápido em sua esposa.

“Falamos disso depois, quero fotos!" disse Mindy, dando seu celular para Danny tirar fotos dela com os gêmeos. Ela teria tirado uma centena em casa, se estivesse lá. Ela sabia que Danny provavelmente estaria muito focado em alimentá-los e deixá-los prontos, para tirar fotos, então agora era a horas.

"Certo. Como isso funciona?" perguntou Danny, frustrado enquanto ele tentava usar a câmera do celular da esposa.

"Danny, tenho esse celular por dois anos e já mostrei para você como usar várias vezes, como você não entendeu como usar até agora?" disse Mindy, irritada.

“Eu vim com Dr. L. Como padrinho deles, eu não podia perder seu primeiro dia na escola, podia?" Morgan asked.

“Pela última vez, Morgan, você não é o padrinho deles. Richie e Rishi são.” disse Danny, mas Morgan foi em direção a ele e o empurrou para sua família. Morgan tirou algumas fotos da pequena família. Então, a pedido de Mindy, mais fotos dos gêmeos juntos e algumas deles com cada gêmeo.

"Certo, crianças, é hora de ir para dentro.” Uma mulher, uma das professoras, disse. Chloe e Robbie começaram a andar em direção a sala de aula quando Danny parou os dois.

“Esperem um pouco. Eu só quero que vocês dois saibam que mamãe e eu amamos vocês e esperamos que tenham um ótimo dia. E se um de vocês ficar assustado ou querer ir para casa por qualquer razão, ela ou eu viremos pegar vocês e a gente tenta de novo amanhã, certo?" perguntou Danny, se inclinando para falar com eles ao seu nível de visão.

“Vamos ficar bem, papai. Vou cuidar de Robbie, como prometi.” disse Chloe, dando um tapinha no ombro do pai para reafirmar.

“Sei que vai, querida.” Danny disse com um meio sorriso, standing up.

“Amo vocês" disse Mindy, dando um último abraço.

Os gêmeos então se juntaram as outras crianças e andaram em direção àsala de aula. Mindy se virou para ver Danny esfregar os olhos.

 "Danny, está chorando?"

"Não, sótenho, uma poeirinha no olho, ésó."

“Querido, tudo bem. Eles vão ficar bem. Eles tem um ao outro. E eu vou voltar para pegá-los daqui a três horas.” disse Mindy, confortando seu marido.

“Eu sei, éque estamos deixando nossos bebês com estranhos. E se Chlo voltar com chiclete no cabelo ou se implicarem com Robbie? Nós não sabemos quem são as outras crianças.” Danny disse.

"Querido, por favor, nós checamos exaustivamente essa escola antes de matriculá-los. Eles vão ficar bem. Preciso que se foque agora. Vocême perguntou como minha noite foi e algo aconteceu que quero falar para você.” Mindy disse com um tom sério enquanto eles partiam para o estacionamento.

“Certo." disse Danny se acalmando de sua ansiedade pelos gêmeos.

"Durante meu último parto, percebi uma coisa, segurando aquele bebêrecém-nascido e vendo a alegria nos rostos dos pais. Com os gêmeos mais velhos, estive pensando.” disse Mindy.

“Pensando em que?" Danny perguntou quando estavam em frente ao carro.

“Acho que estou pronta para tentar ter outro bebê. Sei que falamos que iríamos esperar atéos bebês começarem o jardim da escola e nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas sinto falta de tudo o que vem com um bebêem casa. Sei que Chloe quer uma irmã. Se tivermos uma menina ela vai parar de tentar vestir Robbie como uma."

“Certo." disse Danny, mas Mindy continuou a falar.

“Além disso, nós acabamos de nos mudar para um novo apartamento. Os gêmeos tem seus próprios quartos e a gente tem um quarto sobrando que poderia servir de berçário...espere, vocêdisse certo?" perguntou Mindy.

"Sim, vamos fazer isso. Vamos ter outro bebêou melhor o terceiro bebê.” Danny disse com um sorriso.

"Danny, tem certeza?” perguntou Mindy, pegando a mão dele.

"Sim, eu amo Robbie e Chloe. Eles são crianças incríveis, mas nós sempre dissemos que teríamos pelo menos três. Por quê não começar agora? Mal posso esperar para ver como o próximo será.” Danny disse puxando-a para perto e beijando-a apaixonadamente.

“Posso ser o padrinho?"

"Droga, Morgan, pare de fazer isso." disse Danny quando Morgan apareceu de novo do nada.

"Morgan, sei que prometi te levar de volta, mas Danny e eu temos umas coisas para fazer, então vai ter que pegar o trem de volta.” Mindy disse com um sorriso dissimulado.

“Ai por favor, vocêprometeu! Oh, oh eu entendi, vocês vão começar o bebênúmero três. Entendi.” disse Morgan, levantando a sobrancelhas quando notou a aparência corada de Mindy e a respiração pesada de Danny.

"Eca, Morgan, isso, pare com isso, pare de pensar besteira. Nós vamos para casa, e, é, sóestamos indo para casa”disse Mindy, rapidamente entrando na porta do passageiro do carro de Danny e entrou. Danny entrou no carro também, movendo a cabeça quando Morgan levantou os dois polegares para eles com um sorriso entendedor.

"Então, com um pouco de trânsito, nós vamos ter uma hora antes de ir para o trabalho.” disse Danny, enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança.

“Pare de calcular e sódirija, Danny!" disse Mindy, desejando que eles jáestivessem em casa no quarto. Quem sabia que fazer um bebêpodia ser tão bom, especialmente quando planejado? Eles não haviam planejado os gêmeos, mas foi uma bem-vinda surpresa.

Enquanto Danny dirigia, Mindy pensou sobre todas as mudanças maravilhosas que um outro membro da família traria. Ela não podia esperar para sentir o novo bebêcrescendo dentro dela ou pelo momento em que seria capaz de tê-lo em seus braços. Eles ainda tinham todas as coisas de Chloe e Robbie, mas tinha novidades da moda, ela ainda ia ter que comprar mais. Ela não queria que o novo bebêvestisse roupas de dois anos atrás.

Danny não podia deixar de pensar que se tivessem outra menina ela seguraria ele com seus dedinhos, como Chloe fazia. Ou se fosse um menino, ele imaginou levar ele e Robbie para os jogos de baseball, enquanto Chloe e Mindy teriam um dia no spa. Sendo menino ou menina, Danny não podia esperar para reviver a jornada de ter um bebênovamente com sua mulher e melhor amiga.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este foi para uma direção diferente da que eu esperava, o que foi bom porque vai levar ao capítulo 4, que se passará alguns meses depois do evento das crianças doentes no capítulo 1. Eu ainda tenho que escrever mas fique de olho, eu posto minha escrita em progresso no tumblr então me siga em mindiangrowl, thanks for reading. Special thanks as always to my awesome beta robinbrowneyes1975 for editing two chapters in a day and a half, follow her on tumblr at redrobin2175.  
> -MG


	4. Bebê faz cinco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui está o próximo capítulo dessa série de pequenas histórias conectadas, como disse no final do capítulo anterior, isso se passa um pouco depois da parte das crianças doentes no capítulo 1, então os gêmeos têm quatro anos. Esse começa um pouco complicado, mas não demora muito para a parte fofa começar, então seja persistente.  
> -MG

Depois de decidirem tentar ter outro bebê, Danny e Mindy descobriram que não era fácil engravidar dessa vez. Mindy continuou com seu otimismo e esperança que iria acontecer, mas depois de um ano ter se passado sem gravidez, atéela estava começando a duvidar. Ela e Danny foram checados e nenhum problema foi encontrado em termos de fertilidade. Não havia razão física do porquêque eles não engravidarem. Eles tiveram um resultado positivo no fim do ano, depois de um período perdido, mas quando Mindy fez um teste de sangue viu que não estava grávida. Ela menstruou dois dias depois e quando os gêmeos estavam na cama dormindo, Danny encontrou-a chorando em sua cama.

"Min?" disse Danny, entrando no seu quarto. Sua única resposta foi um soluço profundo. Danny ficou com o coração partido; ele não se sentia assim desde a época em que terminaram brevemente.

Danny foi atéa cama e colocou sua mulher chorando em seus braços. Ele sabia que não havia nada que pudesse dizer para fazê-la se sentir melhor, tudo que podia fazer era estar lácom ela, abraçando forte e não a deixando ir, por quanto tempo ela precisasse. Mindy chorou por mais alguns minutos, antes de se afastar de Danny e falar.

"Desculpe, Danny.” disse Mindy, sua face manchada de lágrimas.

“Por quê?" perguntou Danny, confuso.

“Sei que os médicos disseram que tudo estásaudável, mas acho que estão errados. Acho que sou eu. A culpa éminha. Tem que ser eu, certo? Estamos tentando háum ano. Sei que devia ter comido e tomado conta melhor de mim mesma quando era mais nova, mas sempre achei que ficaria bem. O fato de não podermos engravidar de novo quer dizer que estava errada.” disse Mindy.

"Min, querida, não éverdade. Escuta, às vezes essas coisas demoram um pouco. Somos ginecologistas. Sabemos melhor que qualquer um. Então se por alguma razão não tivermos outro bebê…." começou Danny, mas Mindy o interrompeu.

“Não diga isso, Danny. Sei que quer isso tanto quanto eu."

“Não tinha acabado.” respondeu Danny, avidamente puxando a mão dela para a dele.

“Claro que ficaria feliz em ter outro bebê, mas nós játemos dois filhos ótimos e maravilhosos. Então se dois étudo que tivermos, isso jáémais do que pensei que teria. O que quer que aconteça, você, Chloe e Robbie são mais do que suficientes para mim. Porque amo eles e amo você, sempre, não importa o que aconteça.” disse Danny, trazendo-a para perto dele e beijando sua testa.

Te amo também, Danny, muito.” disse Mindy, beijando-o. As coisas começaram a esquentar entre eles, mas com sua situação, exaustão e estresse que eles estavam passando, terminaram sóse abraçando.

“Min." disse Danny enquanto estavam deitados na cama. “Por quê não saímos para jantar no sábado? Nós dois estamos estressados e com tudo isso nós poderíamos ter uma noite fora."

“Podemos sair para dançar?" perguntou Mindy, levantando sua cabeça do peito dele.

“Sim, por quênão?" disse Danny, dando a ela um sorriso.

“Mas e os gêmeos?" perguntou Mindy. Eles não tinham passado uma noite longe das crianças desde que eles dois ficaram hospitalizados alguns meses antes.

“Morgan estáimplorando para ficar com eles. Ele quer ter prática para quando ele e Tamara decidirem começar a tentar.” respondeu Danny.

“Vocêjádisse a ele que sim, não foi?" disse Mindy, sentindo que não era um plano momentâneo.

“Posso ter feito.” disse Danny presumido.

“Sim, vamos fazer isso. Nós dois podemos ter uma noite fora. Não que eu não ame ficar com as crianças e assistir Procurando Nemo pela sexta vez.” disse Mindy com um sorriso.

“Bom, porque jáplanejei tudo.” disse Danny.

“Sério?! Então, nós vamos dançar. O que mais?" Mindy perguntou.

"Jantar."

"E?"

“Vocêsabe o de sempre, coisas românticas.” disse Danny relaxado.

"Romance de sempre?"

"Sim, romance de sempre."

"Hmmm, certo.” disse Mindy e surpreendentemente não perguntou mais nada. Ao invés disso, ela deitou sua cabeça no peito do marido e rapidamente começou a dormir.

* * *

 

_Dois meses e meio depois_

_Mindy estava olhando um prontuário de uma paciente quando de repente sentiu uma onda de nausea. Ela foi ao banheiro rapidamente, esvaziando seu estômago do que havia comido. Ela se levantou e lavou sua boca com a água da pia. Ela se olhou no espelho e estava horrível. Ainda bem que tinha tomado a decisão de usar o cabelo amarrado naquele dia. Ela estava suada e sua maquiagem saindo._

Ela ligou a torneira para escorrer água em seu rosto, mas foi atingida por outra onda de nausea, desta vez esvaziou o que havia sobrado em seu estômago na pia.

"Betsy, cadê Danny?" perguntou Mindy. Depois de lavar a boca pela segunda vez, ela foi procurar pelo marido, mas ele não estava em seu escritório.

"Dr. Castellano foi chamado para uma cirurgia de emergência. Sra. Brooks entrou em trabalho de parto mais cedo. Estátudo certo, Dr. L?" perguntou Betsy, notando a aparência displicente de Mindy.

"Sim, eu só, não estou me sentindo bem, então estou indo para casa. Vocêpode reorganizar os horários das minhas pacientes e mandar limpar o banheiro feminino?" perguntou Mindy. Ela sabia que Danny podia ficar em cirurgia por horas, então ela iria deixar uma mensagem curta para que ele não se preocupasse quando voltasse para o escritório e descobrisse que ela havia ido.

"Claro. Tem certeza que estátudo bem, devo ligar para alguém para vir te pegar?" disse Betsy. Mindy parecia com Danny quando ele teve meningite alguns anos atrás.

"Sim, não, vou ficar bem. Provavelmente ésóuma doença no estômago.” disse Mindy e então saiu. Ela andou atéo metrô, pensando no que havia comido para fazê-la ficar doente. Ela havia roubado uma mordida do almoço de Peter no dia anterior, quando ela havia entrado no escritório dele para mostrar as fotos novas dos gêmeos na escola. Parecia bom, mas ela não estava preparada para o apimentado daquilo. Tinha que ser isso, certo?

“Por isso não devia comer comida apimentada.... Meu Deus, provavelmente estou grávida!" disse Mindy, parando sua caminhada. Ela pensou em sua última menstruação. Ela não tinha tido uma desde o falso positivo e ela sóestava atrasada uma semana naquele momento. Mindy foi atéuma farmácia, comprando quatro testes de gravidez diferentes antes de pegar o trem de volta para casa. As crianças estariam na escola por mais duas horas. Ela respirou fundo e então fez o primeiro teste, depois o segundo, o terceiro e finalmente o quarto. Com cada teste o resultado era o mesmo e depois de ver o quarto, lágrimas começaram a cair do seu rosto. Ela respirou fundo novamente, então ligou para a mãe de Danny para ver se ela podia ficar com os gêmeos depois da escola.

Depois de explicar por que e o que ela tinha planejado, Mama Castellano alegremente concordou em pegar os gêmeos na escola e ficar com eles por algumas horas. Mindy então foi ver uma amiga. Ela voltou em uma hora e foi trabalhar. Danny mandou mensagem dizendo que estaria em casa em uma hora, então ela não tinha muito tempo.

"Min? Robbie, Chlo?" disse Danny, entrando em sua casa e não vendo sua mulher e seus filhos. Geralmente quando ele chegava em casa, estava animada de barulho. As crianças de quatro anos e meio eram bem ativas.

“Na cozinha…" finalmente Mindy falou.

Danny achou estranho porque ele podia sentir cheiro de comida. Mindy nunca cozinhava. Bem, se vocênão contasse a única vez no ano que era o aniversário de Danny. Ela sempre preparava o caféda manhãou quando ela cozinhava em seu aniversário. Ele avistou uma bandeja prata coberta no balcão.

“O que estáacontecendo?" perguntou Danny.

“Fiz o jantar.” disse Mindy com um sorriso.

"Mas não émeu aniversário.” disse Danny.

"Não."

"Ou nosso aniversário. Não perdi nosso aniversário, perdi?" Danny disse, entrando em pânico.

"Não, seu idiota, foi quatro meses atrás" respondeu Mindy.

"Certo, sim, sabia disso.” disse Danny.

“Quer ver o que eu fiz?" perguntou Mindy, indo em direção àbandeja prata coberta.

"Claro. Certo.” disse Danny, um pouco assustado. Mindy estava mais estranha que o usual. Ele descobriu a bandeja para revelar quatro testes de gravidez indicando positivo e um documento médico.

“Então o que acha?" disse Mindy, mal podendo conter sua animação.

“Isso é…é…nós estamos?" disse Danny, sem poder formar as palavras. Mindy sófez sinal com um grande sorriso.

“Vocêestágrávida? Nós estamos?" disse Danny, não acreditando.

“Sim, fui ao hospital depois dos testes e confirmei. Nós vamos ter um bebê!" disse Mindy, radiante de alegria.

“Estamos grávidos!" disse Danny e alegremente abraçou a esposa, girando-a antes de colocá-la no chão e beijá-la.

“E vocêtodo preocupado porque sótínhamos dois. Te disse que ia acontecer.” disse Mindy.

"Eu, o quê? Isso foi você...." Danny começou a se defender atéque viu o sorriso no rosto dela.

“Vocêestábrincando comigo."

“Obrigada." disse Mindy, colocando os braços em seu ao redor do pescoço e olhando profundamente para seus olhos.

“Por quê?"

"Por me amar e sempre estar lápara me apoiar quando duvido de mim mesma…oh, Deus, os hormônios jáestão começando?" disse Mindy, as lágrimas caiam de seu rosto.

"Não, tudo que vejo são lágrimas de alegria.” Danny disse limpando as lágrimas do rosto dela. Ele então a beijou colocando toda a sua alegria e amor por ela no beijo.

Sete meses depois, Danny e Mindy davam as boas vindas a sua terceiro filha, Piper Maria Castellano. Danny a chamava de seu pequeno milagre. Mindy a chamava de seu anjo. Robbie adorava ela e Chloe finalmente tinha uma irmãpara brincar de princesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca estive grávida e não planejo estar por um tempo, mas conheço pessoas que tem dificuldades e, apesar dessa série supostamente ser fofa, minha ideia de viver felizes para sempre é que deveria vir com obstáculos reais que são parte do dia-a-dia, o que tive em mente quando escrevi isso. Espero que vocês gostem e prometo que foi o mais pesado que a história ficará. Agradecimento especial como sempre para minha adorável beta Robin, sigam-na no tumblr em redrobin2175, e eu em mindiangrowl, também estou no twitter Jenny Brown @mindiangrowl, eu acabei de participar e adoraria me conectar com minhas amigas mindians.  
> -MG


End file.
